Cause Your It
by spinaround
Summary: Rory and Jess during and after Keg!Max!. This story goes in a completely different direction than the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me; I have nothing to offer you except the stories in my head. (This goes for all chapters to come.)

**Authors Note: I know this isn't the sequel that I promised everyone but I'm still working that one out. This is another idea that I cooked up, please read and review, tell me if I should continue with it or just give up, I promise that a sequel to Follow Through is coming.**

This story is going to take place at the end of Season 3, specifically in Kyle's bedroom in the episode Keg!Max! Except it's going in a very different direction then the show took it. I know there are so many stories like this one out there, but I'm trying to make this one as original as possible.

This story is very AU and most of the people are somewhat out of character so please don't yell at me for that.

Anyway I hope you enjoy…

Cause Your It

Chapter 1: Screwed Up.

Kyle's bedroom…

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you. How's it going?" Rory Gilmore asks her boyfriend of 1 year as she enters a strange bedroom at a party. She found him sitting in a chair reading a book.

"I guess I'm doing okay." Jess Mariano answered her.

"You guess your doing okay?" Rory says as she walks over to him and he pulls her down into his lap.

"Okay I I'm not really doing okay at all." Jess answers her while looking out the window.

Rory pulls his face closer so he is looking directly at her.

"So tell me what's been bothering you?" Jess shifts uncomfortably and Rory moves to get off of him but he pulls her back down.

"Stay here." He looks into her eyes and he pulls her into a passionate kiss, but it only lasts for a minute before he pulls away ready to talk to her.

"I screwed up. A lot." He says shyly.

"Screwed up how?" She asks with concern.

"I can't get us prom tickets." He starts

"Why not?" She asks a little upset, and he can hear it in her voice that makes him hate himself even more.

"I'm not graduating high school."

"Oh Jess, what happened? I thought you were doing better in school?"

"I got a second job at Wal-Mart and I skipped to many classes and they won't let me make it up."

"Can't you go to summer school?"

"No they won't let me. The only way I can graduate is if I repeat the grade next year."

"So why don't you do that?"

"I don't know, I've thought about it, but I just hate that school."

"Maybe you can go to another school, one in Hartford?"

"I'll think about it. I'm just sorry that I disappointed you. I know how much you wanted to go to prom."

"It's okay we can go when you graduate. We can just spend prom night together watching movies. Without all the bad music and cheerleaders and jocks running around worried about who's going to be prom king and queen. We can be our own prom king and queen, I'll even get us crowns." Rory said with a smirk.

"Very funny, I'm not wearing a crown." Jess replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well see." Rory said as she leaned down and kissed him. He responded instantly by uncrossing his arms and pulling her closer to him. He pulled away for a moment, for some air.

"Hey Ror?"

"Yeah" She asks resting her forehead against his.

"I've fallen in love with you." Rory smiled when she heard him say that.

"Well that's good, because I've fallen in love with you to." Jess smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Do you wanna get out of here and go watch a movie, Luke's gone fishing all weekend?"

"Sure just let me go say good-bye to Lane. I'll meet you bye the front door." With that Rory quickly kissed Jess on the lips and jumped up and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and right past Dean. Jess followed a bit slower after her.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Dean asked after she ran past him. Rory didn't hear him and kept on running to find Lane. At this point Dean is now seeing Jess come down the stairs.

"What did you do to Rory?" Dean demanded

"Bean I should of known you would be thinking about Rory and assuming it was your business. But for your information it's not and I didn't do anything, we're getting ready to leave, she just went to say good-bye to Lane."

"What ever, your going to hurt her you know that right. You're just a screw up. I know your not gonna graduate high school."

"Again none of your business and I'm not gonna hurt Rory. Now kindly get out of my way." Dean moved aside and Jess walked away in the direction of the front door.

"She'll never love you, she knows your nothing." Dean yelled at Jess' retreating figure, Jess just smirked _if only he knew_ He thought to himself.

XxXxXxX

Rory found Lane sitting down on a couch with Dave, she looked a little drunk.

"Hey Lane, Dave." Rory greeted them

"Hey" Lane mumbled

"Hi" Dave replied to her.

"Lane are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's just been a long night. I think I'm gonna head home soon."

"Yeah Jess and I are leaving too. I just came over to say good-bye and tell you your show was awesome."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye guys." Rory said as she walked towards the front door where she greeted Jess with a kiss, he put his arm around her and the started out the door.

"So I ran into Dean on my way out of Kyle's room."

"Oh." Said Rory.

"Yeah he wanted to know what I did to upset you."

"I'm not upset."

"I know but he assumed you where when you ran past him, he decided that he needed to make it his business."

"I hate that about him, I'm not his girlfriend I haven't been for a year now. He needs to let go and move on."

"I totally agree. He also told me that you'd never love me."

"Well he's wrong cause I do love you, a whole lot and I don't plan on ever stopping." Rory said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Good, I love you too."

XxXxXxX

They arrived at Luke's a few minutes later; Jess immediately went and made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Lets go upstairs and pick out a movie." Jess said to Rory as he grabbed the coffee pot and pushed Rory lightly towards the stairs.

"Okay I know the best one to watch." Rory said excitedly. Rory situated herself under the covers on Jess's bed while he put in the movie she picked out. She chose Raising Helen.

"God I just love this movie." Rory said and she made herself as comfortable as possible. Jess turned around and smiled at the sight of Rory in his bed. He would gladly sit through this movie any time if he got to watch it with her, the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

He walked up to the bed and got comfortable next to Rory the love of his life.

XxXxXxX

At the end of the movie Rory was crying her eyes out, it's just the greatest ending to the story.

She snuggles up closer to Jess as he leans down to kiss her. Their kiss soon intensifies and Jess is now lying down on top of Rory, She pulls him down as far as he can go. Jess then slides his hand up her shirt a little feeling the soft skin on her stomach. Rory lets a little moan escape as she pulls up Jess' shirt.

"Are you sure?" He whispers.

"I'm positive, I love you more than anything and I want to be with you, all of you."

"Good, cause I feel the same way. I love you Rory." She smiles and they continue with the night's unplanned events.

XxXxXxX

The next morning Rory wakes up to the smell of coffee. She opens her eyes and she is met with a slumbering Jess. She remembers what happened the night before.

She leans over and places a gentle kiss on Jess's neck. Causing him to stir.

"Mornin' beautiful." He whispers his voice is still laced with the last remains of sleep.

"Good morning." Rory replied.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 7:00, the smell of coffee woke me up." Jess chuckled.

"I guess that's a perk of living above a diner."

"I have to get up soon for my shift." He said as he leaned over for a kiss. It lasted only a second before Rory pulled away.

"And I have to get home and talk to my mom." Rory said as she leaned in again, this time Jess pulled away a moment later.

"So that means your going to tell her what happened last night." Jess stated

"Yeah, I promised that I would tell her when it happened."

"So should I avoid Lorelai for a while, is she going to want to kill me?" Jess wondered now slightly afraid for his life.

"Nope, because I'm going to bring some coffee with me."

"Ahh the elixir of life I forgot it solves all of life's discomfort. Whether it be being too tired to function to your only daughter is not a virgin anymore." Rory laughed at what he said because it was so true.

"Exactly, now I'm gonna get dressed and your gonna grab me some coffee, then I'm gonna sneak out the back so no one in town can see me and tell my mom before I can."

"Good plan Stan." Jess laughed lightly and leaned in for one more kiss. He pulled away and they both got up and got dressed. Jess grabbed four coffees and wished Rory good luck. He gave her a good-bye kiss and she went on her way.

XxXxXxX

Rory got home and quietly went into her bedroom. She put on some comfy pj's picked up the coffee and went up to her mother's room.

Lorelai was still asleep when Rory entered her room. She climbed on top of the bed and pulled one of the coffees out of the tray and held it under her mother's nose.

"Is that coffee, I smell? It must be because whoever is trying to wake me up on this fine Sunday morning better have coffee or they should fear for their life." Lorelai said still a little sleepy.

"Yes mom, it's the wonderful elixir of life. And it's from Luke's." Lorelai fully opened her eyes at the mention of Luke's.

"You went to Luke's this early in the morning? Is Luke's even open this early?"

"Yes it's open mom, and I actually didn't go to Luke's this morning, I kind of woke up there." Rory said _well there's no sense in beating around the bush is there, I think the conversation will go a lot smoother if I just come out and tell her everything._

"You slept in the Diner? Why would you do that?" Lorelai asked trying to play dumb because she didn't really want to know what _really_ happened.

"No mom I didn't sleep in the Diner I slept in the apartment."

"On the couch?' Lorelai questioned taking a sip of her coffee.

"No with Jess." Rory stated with confidence.

"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?" She said taking another few quick sips of her coffee.

"Yes mom I slept with Jess last night."

"Oh God" Lorelai said downing the rest of her coffee and reaching for another one.

"It's okay mom, we're in love and I was ready."

"Ror, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, sex changes everything, I hope you haven't just screwed up your life." Lorelai said in a very serious tone, making Rory a little mad in the process.

"I didn't screw up my life, we were completely safe." She said in defense.

"You swear."

"I swear mom." Both girls were now calming down.

"And you don't regret anything?"

"Nope."

"And he was good to you."

"Yes he was very good to me." Rory said with a small smile starting to form on her lips.

"Okay that's enough stop talking about it, I don't want any details. I guess I'm okay with this then, I mean at least you waited two years longer than I did. All I'm asking you is to be careful."

"Thanks for understand mom, and I promise we will always be careful."

"Okay kiddo I love you so much and I just want what's best for you."

"I love you to."

"Good, now lets go to Luke's I want to get some breakfast."

"No you don't you want to make Jess uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Sure mom, I'm going to get ready."

"Okay sweets I'll meet you at the door in fifteen minutes." With that discussed The Gilmore Girls got ready and headed out for breakfast

**And that's the end of chapter 1. I will hopefully get chapter two posted ASAP. **

**Please Read and Review, the more reviews I get the more inspiration I will get to further this story along!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Lets all pretend that the Independence Inn never burned down. And that Mia gave it to Lorelai and Sookie when she found out they wanted to start their own Inn. I know someone would never give away an Inn, but it's my story! HAHAHA**

Chapter 2: What am I going to do?

Luke's Diner – Jess's morning shift…

It was the last Monday of the school year and because Jess had flunked out he was stuck working this mornings breakfast shift. The only thing he had to look forward to was Rory's stop in for some coffee before she had to catch her bus.

Monday mornings already suck, because well they are Monday mornings but this particular one was kind of creepy. About half an hour ago a guy came in and has ordered nothing but coffee and he has been staring at Jess while he drinks it. _What's with this guy, I've never seen him before, but yet he looks kind of familiar. And why does he keep staring at me. _ Jess then glances around the Diner and notices that the strange dude in the corner needs yet another refill. _Great now I have to go back over there and give him some more coffee. _Jess is about to get up and go over to him when Rory and Lorelai walk through the Diner's door._ Rory's here, the strange guy can wait._

When the Gilmore Girls came in for breakfast the previous morning Lorelai had a nice long chat with Jess about how he treats Rory and about the whole sex issue. They all came to an understanding and Jess promised to never intentionally hurt Rory.

Jess walks out from behind the counter to meet Rory for a good morning kiss. He met her in the middle of the Diner and they shared a brief but passionate kiss. One of the things Jess agreed to was no making out in front of Lorelai.

"Do you want some coffee?" Jess asked Rory after they pulled themselves from each other's embrace, but the never fully let go of one another. Jess still had his arm around Rory.

"Hmm, Do you really have to ask?" Rory said with a smirk on her face.

"No I guess I don't." Jess kissed her and went back behind the counter to get them their morning coffee.

He looked over at the guy that was staring at him to see him get up and run out of the diner. It looked like he left something on the table so Jess went to go over and see what it was.

"I'll be right back." He told Rory. He got up and walked in the direction of the abandoned table. When Jess got to the table he could see that the man had left his wallet. Jess picked up the wallet and he opened it up to see who this guy was. He opened it up and he froze. The driver's license said 'James Mariano' _Could that guy be my father? What is he doing here?_

"Shit." Jess mumbled as he walked back towards Rory and Lorelai who were having a nice bubbly conversation about penguins. Rory turned towards him when he touched her arm. She saw the pained look in his eyes and got up.

"Luke I'm taking a break." Jess called up to his uncle who still hadn't come downstairs that morning. Then he pulled Rory out of the diner. They walked together with Jess's arm tightly around Rory. They were headed in the direction of the bridge. When they got there they both sat down still not saying anything, Rory was waiting for him to start.

After a moment, Jess reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet and handed it to Rory. Who was very curious as to what was going on.

She opened up the wallet and saw the name. She was speechless, was this his fathers?

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"This morning a guy came into the Diner and he was staring at me for like an hour, then after you and Lorelai came in he bolted and he left this on the table." He replied

"Is he your father?"

"I think so."

"Do you want him to be your father?"

"I think I want him to be my father, but not actually be my father. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, you want him for be your biological father, but you don't want him to consume his fatherly role in your life."

"Exactly."

"Well are you going to try and find him?"

"Yeah, he must be staying at the Inn, I mean it's the only one in town."

"Do you want to go check the log book?"

"Can we do that?"

"Yep, we just won't tell Michel. But mom won't mind she will understand."

"Okay lets go."

XxXxXxX

At the Inn…

"Hey Michel, My Mom told me to ask you to go outside and Check for bee's nests around the property." Rory said to Michel trying to get him away from the front desk.

"Why would she ask you to tell me, when she can tell me herself?" Michel said in his snooty French accent.

"Because she knew I was coming over here to see if Sookie had any fresh cookies I could take to school." Rory said smiling sweetly at him. Michel grumbled something in French and walked away.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Rory said to Jess as she pulled him along.

"Okay let me just find out what his room number is." Rory scanned the book for a James Mariano. "K, he is in room 21. It's on the second floor."

"Okay, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go and talk to him yet."

"That's fine, you can go up whenever you want to. But I have to got to school, I'm already late."

"Okay, I'm sorry for making you late. I'll see you later." Jess said as he leaned in for a good-bye kiss.

"It's not your fault I'm going to be late and it's not a big deal where not really doing much today. I'm glad you told me about your father."

"Okay well I'm gonna walk around for a bit then I'm going to go and see him."

"Okay good luck, will you tell me about it later?"

"Yep tonight."

"Okay bye." She leaned in and gave him one last kiss.

XxXxXxX

Jess left the Independence Inn and walked around for a few minutes collecting himself before he went to meet his possible father.

Soon enough he found himself at the front doors of the Inn. He paused for a moment and then went in. He saw Lorelai at the front desk and she looked at him puzzled as to why he was there. He walked over because he figured she deserved to know.

"Hey Jess what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Hey Lorelai, well remember this morning when I pulled Rory out of the diner."

"Yeah I remember I didn't get to say good-bye." Lorelai pouted.

"Well I think my father is in town. So I talked to her about it and we assumed that he was staying here so we came here this morning and got his room number."

"Oh my God, we do have a James Maraino staying here, why didn't I put it together?"

"It's okay, I probably wouldn't have believed you if you told me."

"Are you going to go and talk to him?"

"Yeah I think I am."

"Well do you want me to show you where his room is?"

"Nah, it's okay I'm sure you have lots to do, Rory told me where it was before she left for school."

"Okay come find me if you need anything."

"Will do, later Lorelai."

"Bye."

XxXxXxX

People don't usually have to meet their father for the first time when your 18 years old, they usually all ready know them, so no one could prepare Jess for this meeting with one Jimmy Mariano.

Jess found himself at the door to room 21. He waited a moment then he knocked. He heard someone get up and walk in the direction of the door. It opened and reveled a father to a son and a son to a father.

"Jess" Jimmy said. Jess nodded.

"Jimmy" Jess said. Jimmy nodded.

"Umm, do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

"Okay, can I get you a drink?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay well I'm going to have a drink." There was a long uneasy silence in the room and neither boy wanted to break it. However Jess needed some answers.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked straight out.

"I wanted to…uhh meet you." Jimmy answered almost shyly.

"Oh" Another long pause. This time Jimmy broke it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if it was you, you left your wallet in the Diner." Jess said taking the wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Jimmy.

"Umm thanks."

"So how did you know I was in Stars Hollow?"

"Your mom told me. I called her to find you."

"Oh" Jess said again

"Yeah I wanted to find out how you were doing, how you grew up." Hearing this made Jess a little mad. _What right does he have to show up and demand to know about my life? He can't do this he doesn't have the right. Although I am kind of interested about his life too._

"If I tell you what you want to know, will you answer my questions?" Jess finally asked

"I guess that's fair." Jimmy motioned for Jess to sit down on the couch. They sat and stared at each other.

"Okay my first question I guess is, how did you end up in Stars Hollow?" Jimmy asked

"Well Liz couldn't handle me so she did what she does best, she gave up and sent me to Luke."

"Oh."

"Yep"

"Do you like it here?"

"It's better than living with Liz, and I have a great girlfriend here."

"The girl that came into the diner?"

"Yeah her name is Rory."

"Cool"

"Yeah. Why did you leave after I was born?"

"I was scared, I didn't know how to be a father, they say that when you hold your child for the first time you feel joy and you fall in love with them, but all I felt was how my life was so screwed up and that you would be better without me. So I left."

"Oh, umm where do you live now?"

"Down in Venice Beach, I got my life together and I now own a hotdog stand, I have a girlfriend Sasha and she has a daughter named Lily."

"Umm, that's cool." Jess said. The two men spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon talking about their lives. Although Jess never mentioned anything about flunking out of high school.

XxXxXxX

It was nearing the time when Rory's bus comes in so he got her some coffee and went to meet her at the bus stop.

"Hey" She greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey babe. I brought you some coffee." Jess said as he and Rory headed in the direction of the bridge. When they got there they sat down.

"Did you go see him?" Rory asked

"Yeah, he said he wanted to meet me."

"I guess that's cool."

"Yeah it was kind of weird. But we told each other about our lives. He owns a hot dog stand in Venice Beach." Jess continued telling Rory about what they talked about. When he finished they just sat there together thinking.

Rory broke the silence with her stomachs rumbles.

"Do you want to order a pizza and rent some movies?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah. Ooohhh Lets rent Grind and Strike!." Rory said excitedly.

"Why do you always want to watch lame movies like Strike!"

"It's not lame, I love that movie. They are very mock worthy." Rory said now with a pout on her face. Jess couldn't stand to look at her when she had that sad look on her face so he gave in to the movie choices.

"Fine we can get those movies."

"YAY!" Rory cheered as she pulled Jess up and dragged him into the direction of the video store. They rented the movies and walked back to Rory's house. Rory changed into some sweats and a t-shirt that she stole from Jess a couple of days ago. He didn't know she had it.

"Hey! That's my shirt." Jess exclaimed "I've been looking everywhere for it. Why do you have it" Rory blushed and that made Jess smile

"I like to wear it when your not here. It reminds me of you."

"Aww does Rory miss me when I'm not here?"

"Yes I do." Rory said sitting down in his lap on the couch, cuddling up as close as possible.

"Good, cause I miss you when you're not around too."

"Do you want to wear one of my shirts?" Rory asked with a smirk on her face.

"Sure, I was thinking about the one with the blue and green stripes." Jess said as he received a swat from Rory.

"Just put the movie on." Rory and Jess spent the rest of the night watching movies until the phone rang interrupting Strike! This made Jess happy he needed a break.

"Hello?" Rory asked

"Hey Sweets. I'm gonna stay with Sookie tonight, were going to have a girls night. I won't be back until tomorrow for dinner."

"Okay mom Have fun."

"Is Jess there?"

"Yes"

"Are you gonna ask him to stay over?"

"Maybe."

"Well if you do, be careful."

"I will mom, have fun." Rory hung up the phone and turned back to Jess.

"Was that your mom?" Jess asked her.

"Yep she's staying at Sookies tonight." Rory said moving closer to Jess. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh really, are you going to be okay all alone in this big old house?'

"Hmm I never thought of that, maybe I should find someone to stay with me and protect me form all of the evils in Stars Hollow."

"You should, and I happen to know someone that's up for the job." Jess said as he captured Rory's lips in a heated kiss. Soon the movie was forgotten and they made their way to Rory's bedroom.

XxXxXxX

In the middle of the night Jess woke up in a cold sweat. He hasn't told anyone but he hasn't been sleeping very well. He's too worried about his life and how much he screwed up by not graduating high school. He quietly got dressed and snuck out Rory's bedroom window. He silently strolled down to the bridge he needed to think about his life.

_Man what have I done. I've really fucked up this time. I mean I'm not going to graduate from high school. What will my life be life. I won't be able to get a job or support myself let alone Rory and if we ever have a family. Hell she probably won't want to have a family with me when she realizes what a screw up I am. _

_I think I need to get out of here. This town it's so suffocating. I can't do anything without this whole town making a big deal out of it. Maybe if I leave for a little while I can get my life together just like Jimmy did, although I will do it faster then 19 years. I want to make something of myself so Rory and Luke can be proud of me._

_I wonder if Jimmy will let me stay with him for a little while. Just until I'm good enough for Rory, and good enough for myself._

Jess got up and started to walk towards the Inn. He went in quietly and went up to Jimmy's room. He knocked on the door and Jimmy answered.

"Jess what are you doing here at 3:00 in the morning?"

"I needed to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Well I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a little while in Venice Beach, I need to get my life back on track. I didn't tell you earlier that I flunked out of high school. Well anyway I did and now I have nothing. But I want to fix that so I can have a better life for Rory and I." Jess rambled

"Sure Jess, you can come and stay with me for a little while. I'm leaving tomorrow. But I'll make the arrangements for you and get you a plane ticket. I'll drop it off at Luke's for you tomorrow." Jess didn't know this but Jimmy actually wanted Jess to come and stay with him, he was actually planning on asking him to come for a visit.

"Thanks Jimmy, this means a lot to me."

"I can see that, and I guess I'm happy to help. I want you to have a better life than I did."

"Me to." Jess said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay see you soon, Kid."

"Bye Jimmy." Jess left the Inn and made his way back to Rory's house. He stripped his clothes off and climbed back into bed with her. She snuggled up to him and he fell into a little more restful sleep. He still had to tell the love of his life that he was leaving her for a while. Hopefully she will understand.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. It was 16 typed pages. It took forever. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. **

**petitos grasshoppertje** – I know I wish Jess stayed on the Show, I absolutely hated season 4.

**FrenchGal** – I totally agree with you, there relationship wasn't even given a chance. Thanks that means a lot.

**AHJNKCES **– I'm glad you liked it.

**JanelleRae** – I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** – Thanks for thinking it's not like the rest, I was so worried that it was.

**JustPeachy123** – It was totally for more drama, it should have been the main thing!

**Pbnk** – I like it better this way too.

**Papaslittlecj** – I also like that I didn't make Jess and Dean fight I thought that was stupid on the show. But it is fun to see Dean get his ass kicked.

**kat461** – I know Bean it's great. I don't know if you read my other fanfic but I HATE Dean!

**Sanfrangiantsfan** – I don't think it's the best rewrite of the episode, but I'm glad you think so!

**Allie K.** – I know that Raising Helen was released after the show aired, but it's all make believe so I just put it in. It's not a big deal. Thanks for you opinion on the rest of my writing I will take it into consideration, if you have read this chap I hope you like it better. And about the reviews inspire me to write they do, because I'm not going to waste my time writing a story if no one wants to read it, so if people say they like it than I'm going to be inspired to write more chapters for them to enjoy.

**Jessroxmysox** – I'm glad you like the plot, I'll watch out for spelling mistakes although I am Canadian and my spell check is American so some of the spellings are different. And I guess I wanted to make Rory and Jess's character to be direct with each other and everyone else, In my story communication is a big thing in everyone's relationship so I have some people blurting things out. I hope that doesn't make you hate my story.

**rorygilmore46 **– I had Lorelai be very understanding about the sex issue because in the show she supports Rory in almost all of her decisions and I needed to make this one of them in order for my story to make sense, and in this chapter I mention that she has a talk with Jess and they come to an understanding and She doesn't hate him anymore.

**rorygilmore46 **– You wouldn't want me to write Gilmore Girls it wouldn't be half as funny as it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the other day I bought season 3 on DVD and when I got home I opened it up and disk 3 was missing. It was horrible because I was so looking forward to watching A deep-fried Korean Thanksgiving. But today I took it back to the store and they gave me a new one and I was sooooo happy. Okay enough rambling on with the show….well story! Haha.**

Chapter 3: Talking & Understanding

Rory and Jess are sleeping soundly when all of a sudden they are woken up by the call of a rooster. Jess is so startled that he falls out of bed.

"What is that?" Jess mutters to Rory who is laughing at him.

"I….forgot…..to…..turn…..off…..the….alarm." Rory gets out. School was now done; yesterday was just to complete anything that was unfinished. She has her graduation ceremony on Friday. Just then Jess smirks and Rory stops laughing and realizes that he's staring her up and down. When he fell he pulled all of the blankets with him leaving a naked Rory on the bed. Rory blushed and reaches for a blanket but Jess takes her hand and pulls her down on top of him.

"Hey beautiful." Jess whispers before attacking her lips. He pulls her closer to him on the floor; he's now trailing sweet kisses down her neck.

"My mom's not going to be home until dinner." Rory whispers. She pulls his lips back up to meet her own. And they spent the morning tangled in the sheets on Rory's bedroom floor.

XxXxXxX

A couple hours later…

Rory and Jess are walking hand in hand towards the Diner. When they walk in Jess goes behind the counter and gets Rory's coffee.

"Thanks, can I have some waffles?"

"Sure thing Babe." Jess places the order with Caesar when Luke walks down the stairs.

"Jess can I talk to you for a minute upstairs?" Luke asks Jess

"Sure Uncle Luke, I'll be there in a minute." Jess says as he goes and starts kissing Rory.

"NOW JESS." Luke yells at him.

"Go." Rory says. Jess nods and gets up and heads toward the stairs where Luke is waiting.

XxXxXxX

"Jimmy stopped by this morning." Luke simply stated.

"Good, did he leave anything for me?" Jess asked Luke nodded and handed him a large envelope.

"How would Jimmy know that your living here?"

"Because he talked to Liz and he came to see me. We talked."

"Why did he come here?"

"He's gotten his life together and he wanted to meet me."

"Jess, he's no good, stay away from him."

"Well that's going to be kind of hard considering I'm going to be staying with him for a while."

"WHAT?" Luke yelled.

"Listen Luke, I need to talk to you, do you think you could stop yelling?"

"Okay, talk." Luke said sitting down in the nearest chair. Jess followed his lead and sat down on the couch.

"Okay so lately I've been thinking about my life and how much I screwed up and how much I love Rory. I want to be good enough for her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And right now I can't do that if I stay here. I need to get my life together and I can't do that here where everyone hates me. So I asked Jimmy if I could come and stay with him for a while. He said yes and he told me he would drop off a plane ticket in the morning."

"Okay first of all, everyone doesn't hate you. I like you."

"Sometimes" Jess muttered Luke just glared at him. "Rory loves you and Lorelai has been coming around. Second of all, I understand what your saying this town can be a hard place to live. I will support your decision to leave, on one condition."

"What's that?" Jess asked

"That you don't break Rory's heart."

"I don't want to hurt her either. I love her more than anything and I hope she understands."

"If she loves you as much as she says than I think she will understand. Now go and tell her."

"Thanks Uncle Luke."

"Your welcome Jess."

XxXxXxX

Jess walks down the stairs and straight over to Rory with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey, can we go somewhere I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure lets go." Jess grabbed her and put his arm firmly around her shoulders. They walked in silence, just like they usually do, over to the bridge. Jess pulled Rory down with him and positioned her so they were sitting cross-legged facing each other.

"So what do you have to tell me, you look serious." She asked wondering if this was going to be the worst day of her life. Jess took a deep breath

"I have to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt me okay?"

"Okay."

Another deep breath.

This was the hardest thing he has ever had to do.

"Okay I love you. More than anyone else in the world. You're it for me; I want you to be it for me. Because I love you I have to get my life on track so I can make a good life for us and give you everything you deserve." He paused and she nodded at him slightly confused. _Is he breaking up with me?_ She wondered. He started up again

"I can't fix my life if I stay in this town, with everyone always watching me and telling me how much of a screw up I am, I know you always tell me I'm not, I know that I am. I need to do this for us. I've asked Jimmy if I could go and stay with him while I get my life back on track. He agreed to let me come for a little while. I told Luke this morning, that's what he wanted to talk to me about. Jimmy dropped off a plane ticket for me. Luke wanted to know what Jimmy was doing here so I told him all about it and that I needed to do this so I can become a better person for you and for me. He told me that he understands and that he will support me on one condition." Jess stopped talking to take in Rory's reaction to all of this.

XxXxXxX

Rory was crying. Her boyfriend wanted to leave her. She should be furious with him, but somehow she wasn't. She knew that he was trying to do this for her and for himself. Who was she to stand in his way? _I need to be there for him, to help him make his life better. I will try my best to understand what he is going through. He needs my support._

While Rory was crying and struggling to come to terms with what was happening Jess just sat there he wanted so bad to reach out and touch her, pull her in his arms and comfort her. But he didn't know if she hated him right now. What she did next surprised him. Rory reached out and put her arms around Jess pulling her self as close as possible. Knocking them down so they were lying on the bridge.

She was crying some more and just holding on to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead just waiting for her to talk to him, or yell he just wanted a response, because at the moment Jess thought to himself that he had broken Luke's one condition.

Just another mistake to add to his list.

"What was his condition?" Rory asked quietly startling Jess out of his thoughts of failure. He sighed.

"He told me not to hurt you, and that's exactly what I have done." Rory turned her head up and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I understand."

She whispered it, he almost didn't hear.

"Yes, I am hurt, but I'm also very proud of you. I want you to have everything in life, and you deserve to have everything. Your it for me too, and if your not happy with your life than we won't be happy together. What matters to me the most is that you are happy." Rory stopped crying now and she was looking him in the eye. He smiled down at her and kissed her with everything he had. What she just told him made him the happiest person in the world. After a few minutes they both needed to breath. Jess sat up sitting cross-legged again and Rory moved to straddle his lap. She looked him in the eye with a big smile on her face.

"If Luke gets a condition, I want one too." Rory said now smiling at him.

"Okay." Jess said unsure of what she was going to say. Everything she had done today had surprised him.

"I want you to promise to come back to me, I want you to tell me where you are at all times." She said her smile turning into a serious expression.

"That's more than one condition." She frowned.

"But I accept your terms." Rory smiled again.

"I also have something to ask of you." He said

"Anything." Rory said

"I want us to not talk to each other while I'm gone, I will send you my address in case of an emergency, But if I'm going to get my life back on track I need to do it alone. I'm not going to talk to Luke either. I need to do this." Rory smiled.

"I agree with you, you need to do this alone, and I think that if I talked to you it would make everything harder and I would hurt even more."

"I love you Jess." Rory said to him

"I love you to Ror, so much." He replied. Rory hugged him tight and put her head in his shoulder. They stayed like that until it got dark and they decided to head home.

**A/N: Okay that is the end of Chapter 3. Please R & R.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I received for Chapter 2**

**kat461** – As you see Jess is gonna leave for a little while, and Rory is hurt but she will survive!

**petitos grasshoppertje** – Have no fear it won't be a rogan or narco. I am not that evil, although I do like some rogans this is not one.

**Dione Robertson** – Yep, I like to write stories that are very AU this is fanfiction and to me that means it should be different from the show or continuing things in a different way. I hate that some people hate that and want all the different stories to be exactly like the show. Okay sorry about the rant. Anyway thanks for all of the ideas they are very good and I might use some of them.

**Sarah** – Thanks for reading and for the review. I will try and keep my updates fast!

**Lorx3LukeGG** – I know he could fix his life in CT, but I think he needs to meet his dad to see where he comes from.

**Rae-and-Rob-4evr** – It is great when people come and say nice things about your writing and that makes me update faster. Sorry about the bad grammar. I will try my hardest to fix that problem, but it's hard to check the grammar on your own work.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** – Thanks for the review and the ideas I will take them under consideration. Also thanks for adding me to your lists!

**Gilmoregirl7878** – I'm sorry but Jess is leaving. Don't be mad.

**GreenDay16** – I'm glad you like the story and I will continue!

**Jessroxmysox** – I checked and double-checked the spelling!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did everyone watch Gilmore Girls last night? God all the Luke and Lorelai stuff was great. It was so cute. My best friend came over and I'm glad to say that I have turned her into an obsessed fan just like me! She even borrowed Season 1 to watch it all. **

**Disclaimer: The Title of this chapter, and the lyrics enclosed belong to The Used. More specifically the song The Taste of Ink.**

Chapter 4: I'll Savor Every Moment of This.

Jess got up early for his last shift in the Diner, Luke told him he had to work the breakfast shift and have the rest of the day off so he could spend some time with Rory.

They had made plans to spend the day together just the two of them. Jess asked Luke if they could have the apartment all to themselves and to close the diner early and he had agreed, although it took some convincing, Rory told him he could go over to her house and hang out with her mom, he agreed to that.

Now all he had to do was get through his shift and set up everything he had planned for the day.

He decided to do something nice for Rory since he didn't know when the next time he would see her was going to be. He planned on cooking her dinner and then they would spend the rest of the night doing what she wanted to do, maybe watch movies or read together he was up for anything as long as she was happy.

XxXxXxX

Lorelai got up at around 9:00; she had the morning off, thank god for that because the night before Rory came home and it looked like she was crying. She came in the house greeted her mother and told her she was going to bed. Lorelai didn't push her because she knew that she would tell her eventually.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to see Rory up, dressed and making coffee. Lorelai not being ready to find this in her kitchen practically jumped out of her skin.

"GAAAAHHHH! Don't scare Mommy like that." Lorelai yelled across the room.

"Sorry, am I not allowed to be in the kitchen when your not here?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Well someone's spending too much time around Jess." Lorelai said referring to her daughter's sarcastic remark, however once she said it she instantly regretted it after seeing Rory's face go from happy to sad in .5 seconds

"Ror, what's wrong, Did Jess do something?" Lorelai worried as she rushed over to Rory and pulled her into a hug. Rory just hugged her mother and cried into her shoulder. Lorelai directed Rory into the living room and pulled her down on the couch. Rory pulled herself together and decided it was time to tell her mom about what happened.

"Jess and I had a talk yesterday." She started.

"About what?"

"About him and our future."

"Oh my God, he didn't break your heart did he, I'm gonna kill him." Lorelai yelled and went to get up.

"No mom." Rory said pulling her back down. "He didn't break my heart, yes I'm upset but I'll be fine. As you know Jess isn't graduating, and so he wants to make his life better, and to do that he has to leave Stars Hollow." Rory finished and wiped her tear stained eyes.

"So, I don't get it? How did he not break your heart if he's leaving you?"

"We are still together, He's going to California for a little while to get to know his dad and to get his life back together, then he's coming back to me." Lorelai didn't believe a word she said, how could Jess promise to come back to her, She didn't think he would.

"Oh Hun, are you sure he's coming back?" She just had to ask.

"Yes mom I'm positive he's coming back he made a promise and I know he will keep it. I love him and he loves me end of story, now if you excuse me I have to go meet Jess." Rory said to her mother as she got up to walk out of the room. Lorelai called after her.

"I'm sorry Ror, I know he will come back, it's just my motherly duty to be objective."

"I know mom, I'll see you later. By the way Luke is coming over to have a movie night with you so Jess and I can be alone." And that completed their fight, the Gilmore Girls were fine.

"WHAT!" Lorelai screamed at Rory's back as she exited the house. Rory didn't respond she just kept walking. Lorelai thought _Well I guess I better get some movies and food for a movie night._

XxXxXxX

Rory practically ran to the diner she couldn't wait to see Jess, and spend the day with him. She wasn't going to see him for god knows how long and she wanted to make the most of it.

When she got into Luke's she scanned the place for Jess she saw him serving Miss Patty and Taylor so she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, He stumbled but braced himself as he put his arms around her as well, she leaned in and kissed him with all she had. She's not normally big on PDA but this was a special occasion, I mean how many times does your boyfriend leave you. However this particular display was making one Taylor Doose uncomfortable.

"Ahemm." Taylor cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest looking at the two teenagers with disgust. "This is inappropriate behavior in a place of establishment." Taylor informed the lip locked duo.

"Oh Taylor leave them alone, they are young and in love, I remember my 3rd husband and I were caught a few times in similar situations, I just couldn't keep my hands off him." Miss Patty informed Taylor. At that moment Luke decided to walk out of the kitchen.

"HEY, hands off each other or get out of my diner." Luke Yelled

"Gladly" Jess said as he dragged Rory upstairs. Earlier during his break Jess went upstairs and cleaned up the apartment he put out some candles, to be lit later during dinner, he also went out and got Rory her gift he wrapped it and put it on the coffee table.

When they reached the stairs still holding on tightly to each other they pulled their lips apart to breath.

"Hey Babe." Jess said to her kissing her neck.

"Hey, I couldn't wait to see you."

"Me either."

"I told my mom about you leaving, she said you wouldn't come back, I told her she was wrong."

"She is wrong, I'm coming back." He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to his body. She started to cry.

"Shhh, don't be upset, I promise I will come back to you."

"I know but it still hurts."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I just have to do this." Jess told her as he wiped away her falling tears.

"I know, I understand, I just want you to hold me for a while." Jess nods and leads her over to the couch; he pulls her down into his lap and just holds her. They stay like that for a couple of hours, just being together like they planned.

XxXxXxX

Later on that evening at the Gilmore house….

"Hey Luke come on in." Lorelai says cheerily, maybe too cheerily for Luke's liking

"Hey Lorelai, I wanted to give Jess and Rory some space, cause you know it being his last night here and all, Rory said it was okay to come over that you were having a movie night." Luke said as he walked into the Gilmore house.

"Yep, she told me. I've got lots of movies and junk food, oh and I know you don't like junk foods very much so I got you some carrots and cheese."

"Great, what are we watching?"

"Pippy Longstocking!" Lorelai said as she skipped into the living room singing the theme song. Luke just rolled his eyes and followed her in. _God this is going to be a long night._

XxXxXxX

"Hey Ror?" Jess asked

"Yeah?" She replied

"Are you hungry, I was going to make you dinner."

"Really, you're going to cook for me? What are we having? Can I help?" Rory asked him all at once.

"Yes I am going to cook for you, we are having pasta, and no you can't help I've seen you try and cook, it's not a good thing." Jess smirked and got up to go into the kitchen.

"You can hang out in there or go find a book or something in my room." Jess said as he rummaged around in the kitchen.

XxXxXxX

Rory went into Jess's room to look for a book and some CDs to listen to. As she was looking she found a song, one that reminded her of the situation she and Jess were in now. _Hmm I think I'll play this for Jess after dinner._

Rory found Jess's worn copy of Oliver Twist, she settled down on the bed and started to read. About an hour later Jess came into the room and told her it was time for dinner.

Jess reached for her hand and pulled her up by his side.

"You have to close your eyes." He told her as he put his hand over to make sure she couldn't peek.

"Jess, why do I have to close me eyes it's not like I haven't seen your apartment before." Rory whined.

"Because I said so."

"Humph, who died and made you boss?" Jess just smiled, he was gonna miss this. They reached the kitchen and he stopped her.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered into her ear as he took his hand away from her eyes.

Rory looked around the room it took her breath away. She reached out and put her arms around Jess's neck and pulled him tight giving him a passionate kiss. The room was decorated in candles that were lit and the table was set for two with candles on it, she also saw a present next to one of the chairs.

"You did this in an hour as well as cooked dinner?" She asked smiling up at him.

"No everything was already set out, the candles were just not lit. But you were a little preoccupied to notice." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh." Rory blushed.

"Okay so lets sit down and have dinner." Jess said as he led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Wow, you're such a gentlemen." Rory said smirking at him.

"Shut up or you don't get dessert."

"What's for dessert?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Me." Jess whispered in her ear making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Well, I'll pass." She smiled.

"Well then you won't get your present." He counter offered

"Noooo, you wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Fine, I'll be nice and have dessert as long as you don't take away my present."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way."

"What is my present?"

"You'll see it later."

"Fiiiiiine."

"Are you ready to eat or do you have any more questions?"

"I have one more question."

"Yes."

"What are we having for dinner and is it edible?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Hey I said be nice."

"Fine, I'm sorry Jess." She said and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay we are having Cheese Cappelletti. It's a baked pasta dish, were also having a garden salad." Rory was going to respond with 'I don't eat anything green except for green m&ms' but she decided against it.

Jess served the food and they ate dinner.

XxXxXxX

"Jess I think that was the best meal I have ever had." Rory said as she got up to put her dishes away.

"Hey hey, hold on a minute, I'll put these away. You go sit on the couch and wait, I'll bring you your present when I'm done."

"Yes sir" She said and got up giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner Jess." She said as she went to the couch.

"No problem, Ror. I'll be in, in a minute."

"Okay, I'm gonna put on this song I want you to listen to." Jess nodded and started putting the dishes in the sink to soak. Five minutes later he was sitting beside Rory on the couch.

"Do you want your present now?" Jess asked as he put his arms around her.

"In a minute, I found this song and I think it describes pretty well what were going through so I want you to hear it." Rory said. She picked up the remote for the stereo, pushed play and sat back into Jess's arms. The song The Taste of Ink by The Used filled the once quiet room up.

_Is it worth it can you even hear me  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now  
In this sea of lonely  
The taste of ink is getting old  
It's four o' clock in the fucking morning  
Each day gets more and more like the last day  
Still I can see it coming  
While I'm standing in the river drowning  
This could be my chance to break out  
This could be my chance to say goodbye  
At last it's finally over  
Couldn't take this town much longer  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be  
Now I'm ready to be free_

Jess and Rory sang along quietly to the lyrics of the song taking them in. This song did describe them and Jess didn't want that to be true.

_  
So here I am it's in my hands  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
So here I am alive at last  
And I'll savor every moment of this_

Both of them were sitting there savoring the moment, both fearful of when the next moment will be.

_  
And won't you think I'm pretty  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city  
And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
And keep you there to so you can see  
As long as you're alive and care  
I promise I will take you there  
And we'll drink and dance the night away _

As long as you're alive  
Here I am  
I promise I will take you there

Jess stopped the CD.

"I have a promise to make you." He said as he handed her the small wrapped gift box, Rory smiled and took the box from him. She pulled the paper off and found a small jewelry box.

She looked up at Jess. He smiled back down at her and took the box from her hands and opened it. He held it out so she could see.

It held a simple silver heart shaped ring with a small diamond in the center. Rory gasped.

"Jess it's beautiful, but I…I can't…" He cut her off with his lips.

"Yes you can, Rory this is a promise ring, I'm making my promise to come back to you." He took the ring out and put in on her ring finger on her right hand. She was crying now, and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Ror, why do I always make you cry?" Jess said to her not realizing that these were happy tears.

"I'm not upset Jess, I'm happy, well no that your leaving, that your coming back." She said as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you Rory. I will always come back to you."

"I love you too Jess, and I will always be here for you." They moved towards Jess's room and spent their last night together savoring every moment like this.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Sorry it tool so long for me to update, but I started writing the Sequel to my other fanfic Follow Through, I should be posting it tonight when I get home from work.**

**Gilmoregirl7878** – It is definitely going slow, everything in this story from now on is going to be totally different from the show!

**JanelleRae** – I'm sorry that you are so sad, but remember Jess promised to come back.

**the Desert Fox** – I'm glad you like the story, it means a lot when people say things like that.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** – Thanks so much for the review

**LorelaiRory **– Thanks I like my Jess to!

**petitos grasshoppertje** – it's settled, I hear you!

**kat461** – Sorry, I can't tell you how long Jess is going to be gone for.

**Lorx3LukeGG** - I agree he is the best for her, if I had my way during season 4 she would have left with him.

**AHJNKCES** – Thanks so much for liking the story!

**Sanfrangiantsfa**n – Lorelai and Rory are going to go to Europe. Sorry but I can't tell you how long he is leaving for.

**Caitlin** – Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. Anyway this was the result. Enjoy…

Chapter 5: I'll get you one

The next morning in Luke's apartment…

Rory slowly woke up when the morning's first rays of light entered her eyes, She felt content and safe in Jess' arms. She turned her head to face Jess's still slumbering body and smiled to herself. She knew in her heart that she wanted to wake up like this every morning and that thought made her the happiest person in the world. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Jess's lips. At the contact he stirred slightly and pulled her closer so he could fully respond to her kiss.

"Morning baby." Rory said when they pulled apart from there good morning kiss. Jess gave her a loving smile and then moved his head down to give her another kiss.

"I'm going to go get us some breakfast, what would you like?" Jess asked her as he got off the bed.

"Chocolate chip pancakes and lots of coffee!" Rory said excitedly.

"Coming right up." Jess said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and went out of the apartment and down to the diner to get them some breakfast.

Rory stayed sprawled across the bed looking at her promise ring. She wasn't a girl that wore large fancy jewelry and she didn't expect her boyfriend to shower her in expensive gifts and Jess new that. He got her a simple heart shaped ring with a small diamond in the center. It was perfect. Jess was perfect and Rory was thinking about their future she let her mind wander and she was thinking about having a ring on her other ring finger. She hadn't thought about marriage much before, sure she talked about weddings with Lane when they were little girls but she hadn't thought about that in years. However today she found herself thinking about marrying Jess. _I would love to marry Jess; I can't even imagine my life with out him. I don't know how I will survive the time he's gone not talking to him or seeing him in the diner will be the hardest time of my life, but I will be in Europe with mom so that will keep my mind off of him and hopefully he will be back by the time mom and I get back. _ She slowly slipped the ring off her finger and placed in on her left ring finger.

XxXxXxX

Jess slowly ascended the stairs with a tray of food in his hands. He brought Rory tons of coffee and some whip cream for her pancakes. He quietly slipped into the room and saw Rory on the bed, she had her back towards the door he could see her looking at her ring. It made him smile to know that she liked the ring so much. He saw her take it off her finger and put it on the other hand, that's when he realized that she had it on her left ring finger. Rory Gilmore was imagining an engagement ring. She wanted to get married to him. _I've never thought about marriage before. I would have thought that even the thought of it would send me packing, but it's not I love Rory and I want to marry her someday. _ Jess smiled as he saw her slip the ring back to her right hand. He walked further into the room.

"Hey Babe, I've got your breakfast." Jess said as he set the tray down on the table.

"It smells great." Rory said as she got up off the bed and joined Jess at the table.

"I bet it tastes great too." Jess placed Rory's plate of food in front of her. "Whip cream?"

Rory smiled and nodded at him. The two teenagers sat and ate their last meal together before Jess would leave for California.

XxXxXxX

Around 11:30 Luke and Lorelai showed up at the apartment just as Rory and Jess were packing up the last of his things.

"Jess?" Luke yelled.

"In here." Jess replied.

"Lets go or you'll miss your flight."

"I know, I'm just getting my last bag well meet you in the truck."

"Fine hurry up, I'm going to bring this bag downstairs."

"Okay." Jess turned to Rory who hadn't said much in the last half hour they had been together. He crossed the room to where she was picking up the last of his books.

"Hey." Jess said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory gave him a slight smile as she put her arms around Jess's neck and nuzzled her head on his shoulder. He took her left hand from around his neck and placed it against his lips kissing it softly. He pulled away and she looked up into his loving eyes.

"When I get back, I'm going to put a ring on that finger." This brought a tear to Rory's eye. Jess smiled and kissed her. He put everything he had in that kiss, the promise to come back to her, the promise of a future, the promise to love her forever. Jess pulled away and wiped away Rory's tears. He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together as they made their way out of the room and down to the awaiting truck that was to take them to the airport.

XxXxXxX

Jess and Rory sat in the backseat just holding each other. The ride was silent, Luke and Lorelai were in the front seat and the only sound in the car was Lorelai as she changed the music. Within no time they were at the airport.

They got out and went to check Jess in. Lorelai said a quick good-bye and made him promise that he would be coming back to Rory or she would track him down and slaughter him. Jess promised he would and Lorelai left his side to go and wait for Luke and her daughter.

It was Luke's turn to say his good bye's next.

"Here." Luke said as he handed Jess an envelope.

"What's this?" Jess asked him.

"It's just something I got for you, open it on the plane or when you get to Jimmy's." Luke said.

"Okay." Jess said a little puzzled but he put the envelope in his pocket.

"Listen Jess, I don't want to have a heart to heart or anything so I'm just going to say this and then go."

"Okay." Jess said with a smirk on his face.

"Do what you have to do and then come home. Rory can't live without you for that long, for some reason she loves you and she needs you here."

"I will Luke. I'll be back before you know it." Jess said with a smirk on his face, he knew that this was his uncle's way of telling him that he would be missed, not just by Rory but also by him as well. Luke nodded and went to go stand with Lorelai at the door.

Jess walked over to Rory who was standing off to the side he pulled her into a tight embrace and she put her head in his neck taking in his scent. This would be the last time they would hold each other for an undeterminable amount of time. He pulled away slightly and kissed her. She responded with as much passion as she could find. Jess deepened the kiss and they stayed that way as long as they could only stopping to breath.

Jess reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He handed them to her and she looked at him puzzled.

"These are the keys to my car. Since I'm leaving it in Stars Hollow I thought you could have it. I took care of the insurance and everything. I know it's not the greatest cat but it works." Jess said smiling at her.

"Thanks Jess." Rory said as she put the keys in her pocket and put her arms around him again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Jess said into her hair.

"I miss you already." She replied and Jess could feel the hot tears land on his neck as she started to cry.

"Don't cry baby, I'll be back before you know it." He said to her as he felt his own eyes tearing up.

"I'm still going to miss you and the thought of not being with you makes me sad."

"Well when ever you feel like you need to see me just look at the ring and know that I'm thinking about you as well." Rory gave him a small smile. And he wiped her cheeks free of her falling tears.

"Have Luke tape your graduation for me. I'm sorry I won't be there."

"I already have the video camera charging."

"Good, and I'll send you Jimmy's address when I get there incase there is an emergency here and you need to contact me." Rory nodded and Jess leaned in for one more kiss. The loudspeaker announcing the bearding of Jess's flight interrupted them.

"I love you Rory Gilmore." Jess whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Jess Mariano." Rory replied. Jess leaned into give her one last kiss before he pulled away and picked up his carry-on.

He turned to leave but stopped and leaned in for one more good-bye kiss. Rory pulled away and gave him a light push.

"Get out of here." Rory demanded.

"I thought you didn't want me to leave." Jess replied slightly hurt that she now wanted him gone.

"Well I do want you to leave so you can get back here faster." Rory replied with a smirk. She leaned in and gave him another last kiss. After a second he turned and waved to Luke and Lorelai who where also a little misty-eyed. They waved back. Jess turned to Rory and told her he see her soon. She smiled a shaky smile as she watched him turn in the direction of the plane.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Please keep'em coming I love responding to them!**

**kat461** – I should probably have made it more clear at the beginning that Rory and Jess will be ooc,

**Lorx3LukeGG** – Thanks I loved writing that chapter, everything in it just slowed out of me! Now lets hope the rest of the story comes out as smoothly.

**Jessroxmysox** – Don't cry, I would give you a tissue if I could!

**Gilmoregirl7878** – At the moment I have no plans to bring Logan in, however I only have half the story planned as of this moment so maybe in the future but not right now.

**lukeandlorealilove** – Thanks for reading.

**Sanfrangiantsfan** – I liked the promise ring part as well and I don't plan on giving Dean a major roll in this fic, I hate him as well. I hate him so much I killed him off in my first fic!

**the Desert Fox** – They would be watching the one made in 1988 I guess it's really called the new adventures of Pippi Longstocking.

**Rae-and-Rob-4evr** –When Jess is with Rory his attitude changes and he lets his softer side out.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** – Thanks sorry it took so long to update.

**Caitlin** – Thanks for the review!

**jesslover4ever** – Sorry it took so long.

**KarahBella** – Thanks for the review

**Regina Halliwell** - I love the fluff as well, I'll try to make it less sappy. And I was so excited for the new episode, but I was disappointed with the confrontation between Rory and Lorelai I was hoping for so much more than that.

**Somebody** – I agree that the characters are ooc, but I wrote them that way on purpose and I stated that in my authors note in the first chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I'm working two jobs right now and at one I was just informed I have to take two exams to continue to work there, so I've been studying like crazy. I need an 85 to pass.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Sunny California

Jess's plane landed in California a few hours later. He got off the plane and went to go find the luggage claim. Jimmy told him that he would meet him there.

Jess saw him standing off to the side leaning against a wall. He walked up to him and they stood there an awkward silence gathering around them.

"Umm, How was your flight?" Jimmy asked uneasily.

"Long." Was Jess's one word reply. They both stood there staring at each other. The luggage still hadn't arrived yet. Both of the Mariano boys were wondering what was taking so long.

A few agonizingly long minutes pass…

"Finally." Jess said referring to the Luggage conveyer belt, which had started moving. Jess walked forward and grabbed his green army duffle.

"That it?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yep."

"Well I guess we can go."

"I guess." They stood there for a moment.

"Well, my cars in the parking lot."

"Good place for one of those." Jess replied back sarcastically. Jimmy nodded and turned to walk out the doors and into sunny California.

XxXxXxX

The drive to Jimmy's place took about half an hour. He lived out by the beach. Well not really by the beach, it's more like on the beach. A small fence surrounded the house, and it looked like there were a dozen dogs on the other side.

"Afraid of intruders?" Jess questioned with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sasha takes them in."

"Oh."

"She has a thing for strays."

"Well that explains why you're here." Jess laughed breaking the tension slightly.

"Haha, might I point out that your moving in today." That shut Jess up. He grabbed his bag out of the back seat.

"Well let's go in." Jimmy said and started up the path. Jess followed.

In the House…

"Sash?" Jimmy called out.

"In the kitchen." Came her reply. Jimmy and Jess walked into the kitchen where a petite woman was rummaging through the fridge.

"Sasha, this is Jess." Jimmy introduced she stood up and looked in Jess's direction.

"Jess, this is my girlfriend Sasha." Jimmy continued.

"Well Jess it's nice to meet you." Sasha stated.

"Uhh you to." Jess replied.

"And this." Jimmy started as he opened the panty to reveal a small girl crammed inside reading a book. "Is Lily, Sasha's daughter."

"Huh." Was Jess's reply. Jimmy chuckled and closed the door to the pantry.

"Okay, Jess follow me I'll show you your room." Jess nodded and the headed over to a staircase. At the top there was a long hallway it had four doors, two on each side. Jimmy pointed to them and told Jess what was on the other side.

"That door there on the left is mine and Sasha's room, the one across from it is a bathroom. The far one on the left is Lily's room, and finally the last one is going to be yours." Jess nodded.

Jimmy opened the door to Jess's new room and the two walked in. It was a fair sized room with a double bed. It had a dresser, bookshelf and a desk. The room was painted a sort of aqua blue and the comforter on the bed had a mixture of white and aqua swirls.

"Sorry if the room isn't that manly but Sasha designed it and she likes colour."

"It's fine." Jess replied.

"Well I have to go and stop in at work and take care of a few things. You can come if you want." Jimmy asked.

"Nah, I think I'll unpack and stuff." Jess replied.

"Cool, I'll see ya later." Jimmy said as he left the room.

Once Jimmy was gone Jess sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He started the letter with Rory's name. He continued to write down everything that had happened when he got off the plane. He told her he loved her and that he couldn't wait to see her. He signed the paper, folded it and tucked it away in his bag. He got out another piece of paper and wrote down the address and phone number to Jimmy's place and a little note saying that if she needed to contact him in case of emergency this is where he could be found. He sealed it in an envelope and put a stamp on it and walked out of the room.

He went downstairs and saw Sasha in the living room.

"Do you know where I can mail this?" Jess asked

"Yeah, just go down the street and take a right there is a mailbox a few doors down." Sasha replied. Jess nodded and left the house. Once at the mailbox he paused for a moment with the letter in his hand. He took a deep breath and dropped it in the mailbox. Once his deed was done he walked back towards Jimmy's place and he started to unpack his belongings.

XxXxXxX

3 days later Stars Hollow…

"Hey Sweets." Lorelai greeted her daughter after work.

"Hi mom." Rory replied.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm alright." Rory replied not too convincingly

"Well I think I have something that will cheer you up." Lorelai sang as she plopped down on the couch beside her daughter.

"And what's that?"

"This." Lorelai stated as she pulled a tiny envelope out from behind her back.

"He sent it." Rory whispered as a small smile appeared on her face. Lorelai handed her the letter and she opened it slowly. It read:

_Rory,_

_Here is Jimmy's address and phone number._

_375 Sandy Dr.  
__Venice Beach, Ca  
__N5Y 2D6_

_(222) 555-3636_

_If you need me or there is an emergency call me and I will come right home. _

_I'll see you soon._

_Love,  
__Jess_

Rory had tears in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to hide it she will miss him until they are in each other's arms again. Lorelai hugged her daughter and after a moment Rory pulled away and said she needed to get some air.

XxXxXxX

"I see your wonderful boyfriend up and left town on you." A voice said from behind Rory.

She stopped walking and turned around. No one knew the real reason as to why Jess left they just figured that he got sick of the town and took off. They didn't know anything about his dad or that he was coming back.

"Dean, what do you want?" Rory asked annoyed. Dean smiled at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you realized how much of a mistake you made when you broke up with me."

"Okay first, you broke up with me and second I didn't make a mistake. The only mistake I made was staying with you for as long as I did." Rory said. Dean still had a smile on his slow face.

"Idiot" Rory muttered quietly after a few moments.

"Clearly you did make a mistake, your hoodlum of a boyfriend left you with out a word."

"Really," Rory said as sheraised her hand to show off her ring. It shone in the light and caught Dean's eye. He took a step back but didn't say anything so Rory continued. "I was unaware that any of this happened." Rory said with a smirk. She turned and left a stunned Dean in her wake. She continued her walk, thinking about Jess and the night he gave her the ring.

XxXxXxX

Back in California…

Jess was upstairs reading a book when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jess said.

"Hey, uh dinner's here we got pizza." Jimmy said.

"Okay." Jess put his book down and followed Jimmy downstairs. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and went back to what they were doing.

"Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jimmy asked

"Uh sure." Jess sat down in a chair across from Jimmy.

"Well you've been here a few days now and I think it's time that we get your life back on track. Have you thought about what you want to do yet?"

"A little, I want to graduate high school. I want to be able to go to a college close to Rory."

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I got your high school transcripts sent down here and I found a high school that offers a summer school program and they have agreed to take you, so you can finish grade 12."

"Really?" Jess asked. He was sure that he would have to settle for getting his GED.

"Yeah, you start on Monday."

"Thanks Jimmy." Jess was so happy that he was able to get into a summer program, which means hecan get back to Rory faster. He and Jimmy finished making some plans for Jess to improve his life. He went to bed thinking about his future with Rory.

**I hope you all like the chapter. Did everyone like how I wrote Jimmy and Jess. I wanted it to still be awkward like their interaction on the show, but I also want them to have a better relationship. I wanted Jimmy to be able to help Jess fix his life and not just be a dead-beat dad. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews!**

**JessRoryx3LorLuke **– I really liked the whole ring thing as well and thanks for what you said about my writing it means a lot.

**Britbrat **– Sorry for the confusion it did mean that he was going to get her an engagement ring.

**kat461** – I'm glad you liked the chap. I wasn't sure if I liked it when I posted it.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** – There will be no Rory breakdown because Jess left.

**TiCkLeDpInK22** – And here's my response. (Hehe you get more then that!) I'm really excited that you love my story so much!

**Sammy** – He will get his act together.

**Gilmoregirl7878** – Evil is my specialty! (Insert evil laugh here)

**the Desert Fox** – Thank you very much for you review you gave me the idea for the Dean/Rory scene

**sanfrangiantsfan** – I totally agree that he needed to get out of Stars Hollow even if it's just temporary.

**marialovesmilo-jess** – Sorry this chapter isn't when Jess is coming back. I need a few chapters of them apart to build the story line.

**Kylie1403** – Don't worry they are not going to break up I have the rest of the story planned out in my mind and they are together!

**JanelleRae, LorelaiRory, Andrea, KarahBella, Caitlin, Crazy4GGnOTH, Erik-Meister, riotgirllina, nessquik13**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is basically going to summarize the Girls trip to Europe. However this chapter is not all filler. I know this theme has been done to death, but I warned you all in chapter 1. Anyway on with the chapter….**

Chapter 7: When in Rome.

Stars Hollow….

It has been a week since graduation and the Gilmore Girls were getting ready to head to Europe. With their backpacks packed and plane tickets in hand the girls headed to the airport.

This trip was going to be amazing they had been planning it for years. Their first stop was of course London, then they would take a bus to Paris, then an overnight train to Berlin, and another train to Prague and finally they would take a short flight to Rome. Then of course back to Stars Hollow.

The girls boarded the plane and were soon landing in London England.

"So what do you want to do first?" Lorelai asked her daughter excitedly.

"I think we should head over to the hotel. Then go and explore this new land." Rory said equally as excited as Lorelai.

So the Gilmore Girls headed in the direction the map told them to go. They arrived at the hotel and checked in. They were staying at a small cheaper hotel in downtown London. They're room was the perfect size for the two of them. The dropped their bags not bothering to unpack because that would mean they had to pack again when they were leaving and who wants to do that.

"I know what we can do." Lorelai shouted from the bathroom.

"What?" Rory responded.

"LETS GO GET EUROPEAN COFFEE!"

"Lead the way oh genius one."

XxXxXxX

The girls spent their summer traipsing around Europe looking at what Europe had to offer. The rest of the time they spent in London was visiting a bunch of historic places. Like the Tower of London and the Tower Bridge. Lorelai especially liked visiting Buckingham Palace and pretending to be Queen.

In Paris, the city of love. The girls threw out the Gilmore Girls Handbook for the day and they climbed the stairs to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Rory begged her mom to take her on a tour of The Louvre. Lorelai complained the whole trip but secretly enjoyed spending time with her daughter doing something she loved. Learning.

In Berlin they saw the famous Berlin Wall and they took a daytrip to the next town over to visit the Dutch Quarter. They left Berlin and went to Prague.

While in Prague they decided to take a tour of the city. So the girls booked a spot on the Prague Grand City Sightseeing Tour. That took them all over the city. Their favourite place they saw was the Prague Castle.

The girls sampled all sorts of amazing food. They ate so much it rivaled that Thanksgiving where they ate 3 dinners (almost 4). Some of the food made them sick. They had to spend half a day Prague throwing up.

XxXxXxX

California…

"Congratulations Jess." Jimmy said to his son.

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Yeah Jess Congrats." Sasha added.

Jimmy, Sasha and Lilly planned a surprise party for Jess. He had just completed high school. Jess worked very hard and he aced all of his courses. He couldn't wait to go home and tell Rory. When he was not studying his ass off he was working for Jimmy at his hot dog stand saving money for him and Rory. He still had a couple of weeks before Rory was due back from Europe so he decided to go and spend some time in New York visiting his best friend. He hadn't seen him since he left for Stars Hollow the first time, they sent each other emails every now and then but they hadn't visited one another.

Jimmy got him and plane ticket last week and it was for tomorrow. Eric Sutcliffe, his best friend was going to pick him up from the airport and let him stay with him until he was ready to go back to Stars Hollow.

So this party was a sort of mixture of a congratulations and goodbye.

The next morning saw Jess on another plane headed back to the east coast. Jimmy had given him some extra money and told him to come visit and to bring his lovely girlfriend next time.

Jess was sitting on the plane with a stack of papers on his lap. He had written Rory a letter everyday that he was gone. Telling her about school and California. Now he was writing her another address letter. He needed to tell her that he was going to New York for the rest of the summer and that he'd be home as soon as he got his life totally back on track.

The plane landed and he met Eric by the luggage claim. They went back to his apartment.

"Wow this is a lot nicer then the crap place you had the last time I saw you." Jess commented.

"Yeah well when you got sent to Stars Hollow I decided to straighten myself out, I graduated and I've got a great job."

"Sounds like I could learn a few things from you."

"Your on your way."

"Thanks man, for letting me stay here."

"It's alright, you can stay as long as you want. Come on I'll show you around."

XxXxXxX

Back in Europe…

Rory and Lorelai just got off the train in beautiful Rome. They went to their hotel and checked in. It was their last hotel stay in Europe so they went all out and reserved a room in a four star.

'So Ror, what do you want to do today?" Lorelai asked form the bedroom.

She got no response.

"Rory? Are you okay." She walked over to the bathroom and heard her daughter throwing up again.

"Honey are you still sick?" Lorelai asked as she walked in and put her hand to Rory's forehead. Rory just closed her eyes. "Well you don't have a fever. Maybe I should take you to the hospital. Hold on a minute I think this hotel has a doctor on staff."

Lorelai called the front desk and they sent the doctor up. He checked Rory over and said he couldn't find anything wrong with her, but he told Lorelai he could take a urine sample and run some tests. Lorelai was grateful. The doctor said that he would get the results back to them tomorrow.

Rory had a nap and woke up around noon. She was feeling better so she went to go find her mom.

"Hey mom, I'm feeling better."

"That's great honey. I think we can still make it to our Vatican tour. Do you want to go?"

"Sure that sounds great."

The Gilmore Girls headed out and went on an amazing tour. When they got back to the hotel they went to have a small meal. Lorelai didn't want Rory eating anything to heavy. They spent a quiet evening watching the sunset from their balcony. When it was dark they went inside and watched a few movies before going to bed.

They next morning Rory was fine so they headed out to go explore the city. When they came back mid afternoon, shopping bags in hand there was a message for them to call the doctor.

He arrived at their room 15 minutes later.

"Hello Girls how was your day?" He asked them.

"It was fun, we spent the day exploring this wonderful city." Lorelai replied.

"It is a great place." The doctor replied. "So Rory how were you feeling today?"

"I felt great this morning."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah"

"I got your test results back."

"Am I okay."

"You are fine, but I do have some news for you."

"Okay." Rory said a little nervously. Lorelai was getting anxious as well she never liked doctors very much.

"Well it seems that you are pregnant."

"I'm sorry I think I had a stroke could you repeat what you just said?" Lorelai asked

The doctor chuckled a little bit.

"Rory's teat results came back saying she was pregnant. Now your doctor back in the states should probably be able to tell you how far along you are for sure." Rory just stared in shock. They were always careful. She didn't know how this happened, well she knew but she didn't want to believe it.

"Thanks doctor." Lorelai said

"No problem, call me if you need anything." The doctor left and Lorelai turned to Rory.

"Babe I thought you said you were careful." Lorelai said.

"We were mom, but I guess we made a mistake."

"I guess so. We don't have to make any decisions right now; we can wait to get back to the states. I just want you to know that I will support you and help you out as much as I can."

"Thanks mom." Rory said quietly.

"Don't get me wrong, I am a little upset, but I promised myself a long time ago that I will always be there for you." Rory nodded.

"Okay I'm going to go get us some dinner and then well talk." Lorelai left the room and Rory went over to her suitcase. She pulled out a notebook and started writing Jess a letter. She had kept a detailed account of her trip to Europe for him. But this letter was different this one was going to tell him he was going to be a father.

XxXxXxX

When Lorelai got back they ate pizza and watched a movie, when it was done Rory looked over at her mother.

"Can we go home?" Was what she asked her. Rory was really scared right now and she needed the comforts of her hometown.

"Sure babe, in the morning I'll book us on the next flight out of here."

"Thanks mom." Rory said. Lorelai smiled at her daughter and leaned over to give her a hug. "Everything's going to be okay" She whispered into her ear, she felt Rory's tears soaking her shit. Lorelai told Rory to go get some sleep and that they would be leaving in the morning.

XxXxXxX

The girls boarded the plane and were soon up in the air. Rory spent most of the flight sleeping and Lorelai was thinking about the future. She had her daughter's future all planned out and now it was all a blur.

When they landed Luke met them at the airport. Lorelai had called him the night before to let him know what was going on. He was disappointed in Jess and Rory, but like Lorelai he decided to be supportive.

When the girls arrived back at the crap shack Rory went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. It was good to be home. Lorelai went out to go get the mail from Babette.

"Hey Suga, it's good to see you. How was the trip?"

"Hey Babette, it was great. Thanks for picking up our mail."

"Oh it was no problem at all doll. I see there is a letter for Rory in there, I think it's from Jess."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know what that punk is doing writing letters to her."

"He probably just wanted to say Hi."

"Yeah, Well I don't know about that boy, just taking off like that."

"It's alright Babette, but I should probably be getting home now, Rory is waiting for me."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Tell Rory hi for me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

XxXxXxX

"Rory, I'm back." Lorelai called into the house.

"In here." Rory called.

"Hey, I've got a letter for you." Lorelai said. Rory looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Is it from…." Rory trailed off.

"Yeah Babe it is." Lorelai finished and handed the letter to her daughter. She left the room so Rory could have some privacy.

Rory opened the letter.

_Rory,_

_I have left California. I'm not back in Stars Hollow yet. There are still a few weeks until you get back from Europe so I thought I would visit my friend Eric in New York. Here is his address I will be staying with him. I'll be home soon, I love you._

_104 Broadway st.  
__Apt 16  
__New York, NY  
__T8S 9Y6_

_(456) 895-4525_

_Love Jess._

Rory had tears in her eyes he was only a few hours away and he said he was coming home soon. She got up to go tell her mother.

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she bounded into the room.

"What is it sweets?"

"He's in New York and he's coming home soon!"

"That's great babe."

"Want to go to Luke's?"

"Sure let's go."

The girls left the crap shack and headed into town for a much-needed meal at their favourite diner.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your reviews mean so much to me.**

**Iheartmilo** – I to love Rory and Jess, and I can't wait for the next episode when he comes back.

**Gilmoregirl7878** – Dean sucks, it's always nice when you can really stick it to him in one of your stories.

**Kayla** – I also hated when he left the show.

**LexylovinMilo** – I was searching the Internet the other day to see if I could find anything out. I don't know where everyone finds this information about him returning. However I did find one website that had spoilers and said he was returning. www. spoilerfix. com/gg. Php (without the spaces.) It also says that Luke may have a long lost daughter. I don't know how trustworthy the sight is though. Let me know if you find anything more. Well after all that rambling, the answer I have to your question is I think he's only coming for one episode, which really sucks.

**Sanfrangiantsfan** – Thanks for liking that chapter so much, I wasn't sure about it when I posted it.

**lackinglime123** – Glad you liked it.

**KarahBella** – Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Jess** – Thanks for following my story. I would love to be able to bring him back and keep him there!

**petitos grasshoppertje** – I am totally obsessed with Gilmore Girls as well. My mom is always telling me that "if only you put that much effort into your schoolwork/work/everything else in my life." HEHE, I just roll my eyes and continue telling her what ever I was telling her about the show. Also, I love your reviews there not crappy at all.

**Kylie1403** – Thanks for the suggestion, but Rory and Lorelai are in Europe. Also thanks for liking the Jimmy/Jess stuff; it was somewhat hard to write.

**nessquik13** – Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Regina Halliwell** – Thanks for the review, I will always get Dean to do something stupid any chance I get.

**TiCkLeDpInK22** – Hey, I loved your review, I am also in a great mood today. It's been a great day so far. Well it's actually almost over because as I am responding to your review it is 11:33pm.

**halley11** – I'm glad you like it so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: originally I had intended to have Jess and Rory apart for a few more chapters but I was looking over my notes for this story and I don't like what I have planned. So I think I'm going to reunite them a little sooner. But I'm still not sure well see where this chapter takes us because as I'm writing this note I'm deleting the whole chapter and starting fresh. Wish me luck. Hehe.**

Chapter 8: It's my Life...but it's Scary.

Stars Hollow…

Lorelai and Rory had been back from Europe for a few days now. Lorelai went back to work and Rory had been staying close to home.

She was currently sitting on her bed holding a copy of Howl. The first book Jess ever 'borrowed' from her. She missed him so much and couldn't wait for him to come home. Lorelai booked her a doctor's appointment for a few days from now. She would find out how far along she was. Although she had a pretty good idea that it happened her and Jess's last night together.

As she was sitting there thinking about Jess and the baby, someone burst through the door.

"RORY!" Lorelai yelled into her silent house. When she got no response she walked over to her daughters room.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai greeted her daughter. "Why didn't you answer me when I called?"

"Sorry mom, I was just thinking."

"About?" Lorelai questioned.

"Jess and the baby."

"Oh, I've been thinking about them too."

"And Yale."

"Have you decided what you're going to do about that?"

"Not yet, but I have decided that I love my baby and I want to be around to see it grow up."

"I don't understand?"

"Well I don't want to be an international correspondent anymore. My baby means to much to me to go off traveling."

"So what do you want to do about it?

"Well I was thinking that I could become a writer or go into teaching."

"Honey that sounds great to me."

"Thanks mom, I'm glad you understand."

"Remember what I told you before. I will always be here for you and support you throughout everything."

"Okay then there is something else I want to tell you."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Well I was thinking that I could start school after the baby is born and a little older."

"Rory." Lorelai started.

"Mom, you said you would support me."

Oh Hon I do, I just always wanted you to get a great education."

"And I promise I will get one. It just might happen a little later."

"Ugh, Alright sweets what do you want to do for diner?"

"Let's go to Luke's I really want a burger and Onion rings."

"Uhmm about Luke."

"What?"

"ikindoftoldhimyouwerepregnant."

"Mom!"

"I know but I had to tell him why he had to pick us up at the airport early."

"I really wanted Jess to be the first to know."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay mom, lets just go and you can tell him not to tell anyone else."

"Deal, lets go get some food, I'm starving."

XxXxXxX

New York…

"Hey man, I'm heading out." Jess called to Eric as he grabbed his wallet.

"'K See ya later." Eric replied.

Jess left the apartment and got on the subway to go run his errand.

He arrived at his destination about 20 minutes later. He went into the shop and the employee behind the counter sized him up.

"Can I help you?" He questioned

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for a ring."

"Well there's a pawn shop around the corner, I'm sure you can get a nice one there."

"I think I'll be able to find what I'm looking for here?"

"Fine be my guest, what type of ring are you looking for?"

"An engagement ring."

"Okay, we have a nice selection over here, but they may be a little pricey for you."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Jess had been saving money for this ring since he started dating Rory. He had fallen in love with her they day he met her. At the moment he was able to buy Rory the ring of her dreams. As he was looking at all the rings behind the glass cabinet he was reliving a moment in his past. A moment spent with his one true love.

"_What ya doing?" He asked her._

"_Looking through a magazine." She replied._

"_Why?" He asked again trying to get her worked up so they could have some fun._

"_Because I want to." Was her reply with a smirk on her lips._

_Jess looked over his girlfriends shoulder and saw the page she was looking at. It was an add for an antique jewelry store. It had pictures of rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets._

"_Is that the kind of jewelry that you like?" He asked her._

"_Yeah, I guess I really like the look of the older things."_

"_Huh" Jess said as he stole the magazine from her._

"_Hey I was reading that!" Rory exclaimed. Jess just tossed the magazine aside and pulled Rory onto his lap._

"_Not anymore." He said before kissing her._

Jess sighed at the memory and reached for his wallet. He pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and showed it to the clerk behind the desk.

"Do you have any antique engagement rings?"

"Yes, we keep them over here in this cabinet." The clerk pointed and Jess walked over to take a good look. He glanced at them all quickly before he had to do a double take. He spotted a ring and he immediately knew that this was the one.

The ring was white gold and it had a large square cut diamond in the middle and 2 smaller diamonds on each side of it. He pointed to it and the clerk took it out of the case.

"Ah good choice, this is about 55 years old. It's a European style and it's $795.00." The clerk said he was about to say something rude and Jess new it.

"I'll take it." Jess said pulling out his credit card. The man behind the counter was speechless as he pulled out all the necessary forms for Jess to sign.

XxXxXxX

Stars Hollow…

Lorelai and Rory were sitting around the house the next day. Rory was deep in thought while reading and Lorelai was flipping through the channels. There was nothing on TV so she was getting very bored.

"Lets do something fun." She said as she hit the power button and turned off the TV.

"I need to get a job." Rory suddenly said.

"Well that's not very fun." Lorelai replied.

"Mom be serious for a moment."

"Fine, why do you want to get a job?" She asked.

"Because I have a baby to support."

"Oh right, I forgot."

"How could you forget….Grandma!" Rory said with a teasing voice. Lorelai just mumbled something. Then a few moments passed in silence.

"So where are you going to get a job?" Lorelai asked.

"At Luke's." Rory responded.

"Oh, did you already ask him?"

"Nope, but all go do that now." Rory said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Okay sweets, have fun and bring me back some coffee. I want the employee discount."

"Sure thing mom."

At Luke's…

"Hey Luke!" Rory said the most cheerful voice she had.

"Hey Rory, what can I get ya?"

"A job." Rory stated.

"What?" Luke was confused.

"Luke I'm going to have a baby, I need to make some money. And mom and I have helped you here a lot so I already know how to do everything."

"Okay, on one condition." Luke said.

"What is it?"

"If you feel sick or tired or if anything is wrong that might hurt you or the baby you stop working for a while and take it easy." Rory thought about it and decided the terms were fair.

"Deal, when do I start?"

" Now, here's an order pad. You can start by taking that tables order." Luke pointed to Kirks table.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory said as she made her way over to take Kirks order.

"Hey Kirk what can I get you?" Rory asked.

"Hello Rory I didn't know you worked here." Kirk said.

"Yep it's my first shift. What can I get you?"

"Let's see, I think I would like a peanut butter and blueberry jam sandwich, on white bread because I don't like the chunks of grains in the other type of bread. And a glass of milk." Kirk told Rory his order and Rory wrote it down on the notepad.

"Okay Kirk, will that be all?"

"Umm well could you cut the crusts off the bread?"

Sure thing, I'll be back in a minute with your drink." Rory said as she walked to the kitchen.

A few day's later…

"Rory, what time is your doctors appointment?" Luke asked as she came into work that day.

"Uhmm, at 3:30 this after noon." Rory said quietly. Luke noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. All of a sudden she burst into tears.

"Lets go upstairs and talk about this." Luke yelled to Caesar to watch the place and he'd be back in a minute.

"Rory, what's the matter?" Luke asked. He didn't really know how to comfort her so he thought it best to ask directly.

"I miss him so much and I can't do this without him." Rory said through tears.

"Ror, you won't do this without him, when he gets back you and him will get through this together."

"Well I don't want to wait till he gets back, I'm not going to my first doctor's appointment without him." Rory stated as she got up drying her tear stained face.

"I'm guessing your going to take full use of you conditional job today?" Luke asked with a smile on his face.

"If that's okay with you."

"It's fine by me, call me when you're ready to come back to work."

"Okay thanks Luke." Rory left the diner and headed home. She Pulled Jess's letter out of the copy of Howl she kept it in and packed a bag with a change of clothes and all the things she would need for a few days. She scribbled a note telling her mother where she would be and then picked up the keys to Jess's car.

On the road…

Rory had been driving for about half an hour when she remembered she had to call the doctor to cancel the appointment. Luckily Lorelai had programmed her phone with the number to the doctor's office in case of an emergency. She dialed the number and waited for a reply.

"Hello Doctor Scott Adam's office, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I would like to cancel my appointment for this afternoon."

"Okay, is there a reason as to why you can't make it?"

"Yes, I had to go out of town for a family emergency."

"Okay, call us when you get back and well set up another appointment for you."

"Alright thank you very much." Rory said as she hung up the phone. She continued driving to New York. She was going to find Jess and bring him home.

"Once in the city she pulled out a map to find the right directions. Once she located the street she headed in that direction and parked her car. She got out and headed up to the doors. An old man was just leaving and he held the door open for her so she didn't have to buzz up to be let in. This made her happy she could surprise him even more. She just hoped that it would be a good surprise.

She walked in and found door 16. She waited a moment and then knocked. A boy about Jess's age answered the door, and looked at her funny.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jess Mariano." Rory said timidly.

"Oh, he's not here right now but he should be back soon. Your welcome to come in and wait." Eric said noticing her duffel bag. He figured she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"I'm Eric by the way, his roommate."

"I'm Rory, his girlfriend."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. He's told me all about you." Eric said.

"He wrote me a letter saying that he was staying here, but that's all I know." Rory replied

"Yeah, he filled me in on the situation. That's his room over there; you can go in and put your stuff down. I have to get to work. He should be back soon he just went to get some food. You can hang out here or in his room." Rory nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem, see ya later." Eric left the apartment.

Rory wandered into Jess's room. She saw all the familiar books and CD's. She walked over to his closet and found all of his clothes. She pulled out one of his sweatshirts and pulled it over her head. It smelled like him. She let a yawn escape and decided she would take a nap until he came back. She curled up on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: I know Lorelai agreed with everything that Rory was telling her, but I need her to be supportive and She knows first hand what raising a baby is like. I know people go to school and have kids all the time, but I also know that their schoolwork and children can suffer because of it. So I chose to have Rory take some time off.**

**I put a link to the ring that I picked out in my profile.**

**Thanks everyone for all of the reviews!**

**lackinglime123** – Thanks!

**DarkAngel88** – Thanks I hope you liked this chapter.

**halley11** – I hope this chapter is long enough for you!

**Mezz** – Thanks for the review.

**Gilmoregirl7878** – I can't wait for you to read about his reaction. I hope you like it.

**Caitlin** – Thanks.

**nessquik13** – Thanks.

**the Desert Fox** – Thanks so much for your reviews. I love them they always give me great ideas. I will be sure to put that line in. I have an idea for it but it's in a few chapters. Jimmy knows about Rory because Jess told him about her in chapter 2 and they also talked about her in chapter 6.

**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13** – Thanks so much, I also LOVE your story Love, Fear and Hate! EVERYONE should read it! And don't worry I have no plans to make Jess leave. I love him too much.

**kat461** – I know it's over done, but I like the topic.

**Mr.Tre Cool** – Thanks for the review.

**TiCkLeDpInK22** – Thanks for your review, when I read it, it puts me in a great mood!

**LitJJfan3** – Thanks so much.

**Soph** – Thanks for the review.

**BassClarinetSweetie** – I just couldn't keep them apart for to long.

**Regina Halliwell** – Thanks!

**Sanfrangiantsfan** – I agree that the town is really nosey but I wanted to add a little Babette to my story!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy with work and I have had major writers block. I will try and find time to update faster. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 9: I Need You

A couple of hours later…

Jess had just gotten off of work. He bussed tables at a local coffee shop a few days a week. He knew Eric had to work so he was looking forward to the apartment being nice a quiet tonight. When he walked in the front door he threw his keys down on the table and went over to the answering machine. The light was flashing so he pushed the play button.

'_You have one new message' _"Well aren't I the popular one!" Jess said to himself.

'_First message: Hey Jess,' _It was Eric _'don't freak out or anything, but a girl stopped by, she said she knew you so I let her into your room. Hope she's still there when you get home!'_

"WHAT!" Jess yelled at the machine. He turned it off and slowly made his way over to his bedroom door. "I can't believe that he just let some chick in here, he knows that I'm with Rory, He knows that I love her and that I'm going back to a town I hate just to be with her."

He paused at his bedroom door to compose himself before going in and kicking out whoever was on the other side of the door. He had no idea who it could be. He hadn't met anyone since he came back to the city and he hadn't been in contact with any of his old friends.

'Eric is the only person I have talked to since I've been in this damn city. What if it's a serial killer or something in there!'

"Ok Jess you can do this, just open the door. Great now I'm talking to myself." Jess rolls his eyes and opens the door slowly.

XxXxXxX

Jess saw the figure of a girl lying on his bed. He walked closer to get a good look at her since she had her back to him.

When he reached the side of the bed he dropped the messenger bag he was carrying on the floor. He was stunned.

The girl he was madly in love with was sleeping peacefully on his bed, and she was wearing one of his sweatshirts. He looked down at her sleeping body and noticed the small smile that graced her porcelain skin. Looking at her he knew that everything was going to turn out fine. Although he still had no idea why she was here.

Jess let a sigh escape his lips as he sat down on the bed; he placed his hand on her back and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

XxXxXxX

Rory was dreaming peacefully about the future she was going to have. She was dreaming about Jess and their child, about the wedding she wanted to have. She was in heaven. Although her dream faded as she felt the bed move and a hand gently touch her back. The she felt the familiar lips touch her forehead. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

Rory was met with the deep brown eyes of her boyfriend. The eyes that she hadn't seen in what felt like years. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to pull her into a tight embrace.

Rory pulled him down so he was lying on the bed beside her.

Jess let Rory pull him easily onto the bed. Once he was situated beside her he placed his lips on hers, they kissed each other with all the passion they have been craving for months. They ran their hands over each other's body feeling and remembering everything about the other.

When they pulled away Rory whispered into his ear.

"I need you."

Jess smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Rory closed her eyes and let a content sigh escape her lips.

He looked down at her right hand a saw that she was still wearing the ring he gave her on their last night together. He smiled and decided that this is it. The moment he's been waiting for.

Jess reached down and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Rory." He whispered.

"MMhhmmm" She replied without opening her eyes but snuggling closer to Jess' body.

"Open your eyes." He tried again. This time getting the response he wanted. Rory smiled at him. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips before she could say anything.

"I need you too." Rory smiled and kissed him just like he had done to her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked quietly as to not disturb the calm happiness in the room.

Rory stared at him, directly in the eye. She was stunned into silence.

Jess lifted his arm up and opened the box so Rory could see the ring and maybe jar her out of oblivion.

As Rory glanced at the ring she realized what just happened the love of her life had just proposed to her and she as of yet has said nothing.

As Jess slowly took the ring out of the box Rory looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes" She said right before he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. Jess smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As he was deepening the kiss Rory pulled away from him.

"I have to tell you something." Rory said as he continued to tease her neck with his lips.

"Tell me tomorrow, right now I like what were doing." Jess smirked at her. Rory nodded and kissed him full on the mouth to tell him that she liked what they were doing as well.

They spent the rest of the night together, just holding each other and smiling like idiots. They were finally back together and nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

**- - -**

**And that is the end of my newest chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual but a lot has happened in this chapter, in fact a lot happened that I never intended to happen until much later in the story but as I was writing it just came out. I like how it ended. Please tell me what you think.**

**I would like to THANK EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter. All your reviews mean so much! I'm glad everyone likes this story. **

**I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Jen (spinaround)**


End file.
